


The View from the Bleachers

by masi



Category: Free!
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masi/pseuds/masi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin likes to watch Haru swim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The View from the Bleachers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _Free! Iwatobi Swim Club_ (c) Hiroko Utsumi, Masahiro Yokotani, Kyoto Animation.

The last thing Rin needs is for his former friends to be gathered at the Samezuka Academy indoor swimming pool yet again, this time in broad daylight. He could avoid them altogether of course, Mikoshiba said that the second and third years don’t have to come to afternoon practice today, but curiosity gets the better of him. So, he goes in for a quick look. 

He finds Mikoshiba talking to Gou, his ex-friends, and a blue-haired megane. Stupid Mikoshiba looks really pumped about this joint practice session, probably because he has the hots for Gou. Rin will have to have a word with him later. 

Haru doesn’t look at Rin. Whatever. Maybe he feels guilty about their latest race. 

It was exhilarating, racing Haru in the pool the other night, for the few minutes it lasted, right until Haru turned out to be a fucking disappointment. The last thing Rin needed that night was pity, or an apology, whatever Haru was giving him by letting him win that race. Once you commit to a race, you have to follow through with it, not decide in the last moment to throw the match because of personal feelings.

For someone who walks around with an apathetic face and a cool attitude, Haru can take certain things to heart too easily and in the worst way, hiding all of his hurts and fears deep inside. Trying to discover them feels like attempting to dive hundreds of leagues underwater to uncover the ocean’s secrets. Comforting him (that is, really putting salve on the wounds, not just distracting him by saying “hey, look water!”) requires the kind of energy and effort Rin has no desire to expend on someone who can’t even compete with honor. He has his own goals now, ones that are meaningful. 

Besides, Haru still has Makoto, caring as ever. And Nagisa, still loud and full of life, more perceptive and resourceful than he appears at first glance. Gou too now, it seems like.

Rin wants to return to his room, put as much distance as he can between himself and Haru, but he finds himself going up to the observation balcony instead. Gou catches sight of him but stays silent for once. He needs to have a long talk with her about minding her own damn business. One of these days.

The practice session starts. Mikoshiba has decided to showcase only the freshmen’s talent. His mistake. Makoto and Nagisa are still in excellent form, much faster than some of those Samezuka first years. 

Iwatobi is obviously saving the best for last. Haru waits his turn, goggles hanging from his neck, gaze fixed on the water. It is difficult to see his expression at this angle, but Rin can picture it, the face emotionless while the large blue eyes become more vibrant, beautiful, lit up with the longing to be submerged in the pool.

The megane - Rei-chan, Nagisa calls him - turns out to be a joke, flopping into the water like a fish trying to escape the dinner bucket. Rin almost laughs. And then the guy isn’t coming back up, and it’s not that funny anymore, and Haru jumps into the pool, and Rin is about to run back down the stairs (maybe it’s some kind of dumb reflex, brought on by all those times he and Haru had to haul other kids out of the deep end after they got leg cramps from trying to out-swim Haru and him), when Nagisa swims out to help Haru. Rin takes a deep breath, stays put.

Haru and Nagisa haul Rei back onto the poolside. The megane looks peeved but is otherwise okay. What a joke, Rin thinks, a guy who can’t swim is a member of the swimming club. But he isn’t all that surprised. Haru always did attract the weirdos. 

And now it’s Haru’s turn. As always, when he isn’t holding back because of misguided notions of pity and guilt, it is almost as thrilling to watch Haru as it is to swim right next to him. The curve of his back as he positions himself on the diving platform, the angle of his lean form as he jumps off and then dives into the water in one fluid motion (9.5, Rin rates the dive: Haru splashed a little too much water than was strictly necessary), his arms cutting through the water in neat, elegant strokes, Haru rising out of the pool. The tips of his hair glistening. Water trickling down the shoulders and toned muscles.

Rei is staring at Haru with a wonderstruck expression that is very familiar. Rin has seen it reflected back at him many times over the years. He decides that it is high time he left this spectacle. He is taking one last look at Haru, at the blank face that he could once coax rare, sweet smiles out of, when Haru looks up. 

Haru’s mouth opens, slightly, as if he is about to say something, but then Makoto approaches him with a large, fluffy white towel. He closes his mouth and takes the towel. He drapes it over his head.

Rin heads back to his room. Maybe the next time he runs into Haru, they can have another race. Not that he really wants to. Not really. Maybe a little.


End file.
